RWBY in a rangers world
by recalibrate
Summary: RWBY get sucked into a world of Rangers, Warrior and politics. Can they get back to remnant, will they survive, can they find each other. and was it true that a hunter of remnant was the first of the ranger corp? And what if an old enemy tries to forfill its plans on world domination and who's this warrior they call flaming silver?
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't seen any RWBY and Ranger Apprentice crossovers which did surprise me so here it is, a crossover of hunters and ranger. I won't be doing the Scandian accents in this Fanfic. This will be based after mountain Glenn and after the 10** **th** **book (The Emperor of Nihon-ji).**

 **RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and rooster teeth**

 **Rangers Apprentice belongs to John Flanagan**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Huntress meets ranger**

 **Remnant POV**

To all those who looked around Beacon, it was just a normal day, with nothing out of the ordinary. But for 4 girls it was anything but. At the start it was just a calm morning filled with classes. But not all the classes were normal. One of these classes was the myths and legends class. Ruby chose this class since I was like a big fairy tale to her. She could imagine all the different stories and events that could have made these stories happen. One story court her attention though. Today they were learning of an event that happened 151 years ago.

Doctor Oobleck takes this class as well as history since they both relate in ways to each other. In the class he would always start with the same fraise.

"Myths and Legends. They may be stories or tall tales but they all have truths in them". He would say calm and mysteriously. "The truths of these stories and tales have been lost long ago, but even the new legends still get twisted at such a young age. One such story is about a 25 year old hunter who used 2 knifes and a bow to fight and a cloak and stealth to hide. One day he vanished, that was 151 years ago. He the appeared as an old man at the age of 86 wearing an oak leaf chain around his neck. He re-appeared 90 years ago. When he returned he was telling tales of a medieval kingdom in another reality, he says he helped start a group called rangers and he trained them. But he would always be looking for a way home". Oobleck seemed sad when he said it.

"Doctor, did he say how he found a way home"? Asked Ruby/

"No he only left 2 riddles in his place as he died of old age. The riddle is in the schools archives, it's said to be able to send someone to the world he went to and get back, but no one knows how to solve it". He stated.

Just then the bell rang, Ruby thought about this riddle and wanted to have a look to see what it was. So she leaves and heads to the archives. There was an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach, she could not stop herself from wanting to look at the riddle, and it was like an unknown force was taking her to the riddle.

 **Blake POV**

I just finished reading in the library when I see Ruby heading to the head librarian, I can hear her asking about the archives. So I decide to follow her, but I notice Weiss and Yang also following her with worried looks on their faced.

"Why do you all look so worried" I whisper as we follow them down an old stone corridor.

Weiss almost screams of fright but I quickly cover her mouth. Yang was unfazed, being too worried about Ruby to notice.

"Well we walked past Ruby and ….."

 **10 minutes ago**

Yang and Weiss were heading back from Aura control 103 class when they see Ruby with a blank stare on her face.

"Hey sis what's wrong"? Yang asks "Do you need a cookie" Yang knew if there was a problem with Ruby it was if she didn't want a cookie.

"Not now Yang I need to do something" Ruby says like a robot.

"Ruby are you ok? You're acting strange"? State Weiss but when they look Ruby is already down the hall. They look at each other and run off to follow Ruby.

 **Present time**

"So, yeah that's why" Says Yang finally fully noticing Blake. Still distracted by what Ruby's doing.

Ruby stops in front of a glass case and looks at the paper. I could not see what was written but Ruby was muttering something, I could just make it out.

"Only when the 4 are together can they go to their own place, fighting and sorrow will rip them apart, repair the bond and all will be fine" There was a list of 4 items down the bottom. Ruby read them out.

"A rose of blood red, a heart that melts, shadows that shine bright and something strong as golden knights". These 4 thing were confusing but what do they mean. The librarian left and Ruby thanked her. When she thought she was clear she opened the case and stole the letter. She then vanished into a cloud of rose petals.

We all looked at each other and followed the trail.

 **Ruby POV**

I felt like I just woke up from a dream, I look around and I find myself in the middle of my room with a piece of paper sitting in front of me. Before I would touch it, the other burst through the door.

"RUBY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU STOLE THAT THING" Weiss screams.

"Wait I did what? I just woke up here, all I remember was blacking out as the class ended". I say. None of us notice the paper is starting to glow.

"HEY DON'T START YELLING AT MY SISTER ICE QUEEN"! Yells Yang as the paper glows brighter, a slight wind forming around it.

"Guys can we please calm down, and I don't know what you're talking about" I say. Just them Blake hits braking point, she snaps.

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST IT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I'LL REGRET"! Yells Blake. The paper shines brighter and the wind picks up, the light starts to swirl around the girls.

I snap finally, joining the yelling. "WOULD YOU ALL STOP YELLING, YOU ARE ALL SO ANNOYING"! I scream.

The paper shines bright blinding me, the wind start to pick us up off the ground.

"What's happening" I say the suddenly we appear in the sky over a world that looks nothing like Remnant. We start to fall and move in different directions. Yang moves towards a land of sailors and fighting in a beam of golden light, Blake moves towards a land of cherry blossoms and samurai in a beam of shadows, Weiss heads to the land of desserts and coffee in a beam of white light and I fall to a place of knights and rangers in a beam of red and rose petals.

 **? POV**

I was in the throne room of King Duncan after getting my friend back. We were discussing the plans for Horace and Cassandras future rule. When I see rose petals land in the room at my feet. Before I can touch them, they vanish in to thin air. I look around and find nothing, but out the window a red light is heading this way.

"YOU'RE HIGHNESS GET OUT OF THE…." Before I can finish the red light smashes into the room and stops just in front of the throne. When the smoke clears I almost drop my bow as I look at what the red object was.

It was a small girl, maybe 15 or 16 years old. She had a read cloak on and had a strange red box sitting on her lower back.

"Your highness who is she and how did she get here"? I ask.

"I don't know but I'll have someone look after her wounds, and you will be in charge of looking after her, Will Treaty". Says the King.

 **? POV**

As I watched my men march through the dessert on a display I notice something cold in the air. I look and see a white light heading this way. Before I can move the object crashes through a dune and lands at my feet. I look closer and it appears to be a girl in white. She has pure white hair, pale skin and a sword at her side.

"Guard get me a servant, a doctor and a room right now. And can someone carry her please to the room" I say my orders and they say "YES SIR".

"Sir the rooms ready for her with a doctor waiting for her". Says a guard.

"Thank you".

"Wakir we need you to come with us". Said a guard. "We need you to look at her. She has a white glow on her, what is it Lord Selethan"? Asked a guard.

"I don't know, I don't know".

 **? POV**

It's taken a while but we have finally gotten back on our feet after the uprising. I was taking a walk in the garden and placed some flowers on my brother's grave.

"Emperor we think you should see this"? Said one of the Senshi guards.

"Ok what is it"? I ask.

"A black object is coming this way".

Suddenly a big splash is heard over by the pond. When they look, they see a girl with black hair, a strange object on her back a bow on her head.

"Get her out of there and get a room ready, a doctor and tell me when she wakes". I say

"Yes Emperor Shigeru". Said a guard.

'Just who are you and where are you from' I think to myself

 **? POV**

I was walking along the dock as more ships go in and out of the port. I look around and notice a light in the distance. The light seems to be heading towards the main hall.

As I think this the golden light smashes into the beach and burning the sand around it.

When I get through the crowd I see a young girl about the age of 17 to 18, blond hair, busty, small cloths and has 2 bracelet things on her arms, she was found in the middle of the hole.

"Svengal can you clear this mob, get someone to carry her to a room and someone PLEASE tell me what just happened". I say.

"Shore Erak". Says my former first mate.

I look at the crater and then the girl being carried away. 'How did you survive a crash like that' I say to myself. I start to head to the girls room to see her condition.

 **Team RWBY POV**

We all wake up 2 days after we arrive. We don't know where each other are, if they're ok or if they are dead. But we all in unknown sink we ask the same questions as we try to think with a bad head ache.

"Where on Remnant are we"? We all ask the person sitting next to our beds. They all have a confused look on their face.

 **Hey guys that's the first chapter for my new Fanfic. I'll update when I can. All Reviews are accepted and always like feedback. See you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's chapter 2, in the chapters to follow I'll focus on one character then move to another, I will change character every chapter so we can see when it all lines up. They will all meet again and that is when the twist happens. I do have another story that I'm doing and one more in the wood works but I'll start that one later as I'm trying to think of how I'll play it out.**

 **Oh and for this story Ruby and Yang will be adoptive sisters not half.**

 **RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster teeth**

 **Rangers Apprentice belongs to John Flanagan**

 **The Fallen Rose of Araluen**

 **Ruby POV**

I woke with a massive head ache and a really sore back. My eye lids did not want to open. I could hear shuffling around the room I was in. I hear people whisper and some gasp. I slowly manage to open my eyes and I start to speck.

"Where on Remnant am I" I say out loud to the lady in the chair next to me. "Umm, hello, can someone please tell me where I am"? I ask the people in the room. On closer inspection and with my eyes finally open I see that there are maids in the room. I could feel one more person's presence but I can't pin point it anywhere. As I spoke the maids looked terrified as if I was some sort of monster. I look around and see I'm in a massive bed that would make any king size bed feel shame at how small it was.

As I look at the sheets I notice they are covered in rose petals like when I use my semblance or when I go to the cliff alter. But it seems to not have an off switch. I do a nervies laugh.

"Hehehe. I can explain the rose petals but you all look like your about to call me a witch or something hehehe". The fat maid screams and runs from the room. "What's wrong with her" I ask, rubbing my ears and hoping they will still work.

"MONSTER"! Another maid screams and runs from the room. What are they talking about I say, so I look into a mirror and almost scream. My whole face was covered in rose petals like they grew there. As I walk petals fall off my arms, hands, hair, face and legs but new ones instantly grow back.

I start to back away and tried to get away from the mirror, when I start to feel funny and suddenly appear on top of the biggest cabinet in the room. I don't know how but without using my semblance I seemed to teleport to the cabinet without even trying. "What just happened"? I whisper, and as soon as the petals were on my skin they vanished. All the petals around the room also vanished without a trace.

As I get down, 10 guys with swords come charging into the room, only to see me standing next to a chair. They looked around and saw that nothing is wrong, they leave the room, and one of them mumbling about 'a girl made of petals, what nonsenses'.

I see this as a chance so I grab my things, get dressed and get out of the room. I slowly walk down the hall, hiding behind pillars and objects down the hall. I move as quiet as possible to the window on the far corridor wall, I open it and see that I can make the 200 meter drop but will need a run up.

I back up and run with no semblance, just before I jump out the window a hand shoots out of nowhere and pulls me to the side.

"Didn't think you would escape that easy did you". Says the man in a green cloak. I turn around and gasp at how fast this guy moved and how well he hide in the room and the corridor. The man was not overly tall but his grip was like iron and his stance was perfectly balanced. I started to wince at the pain from how strong the grip is.

"And where do you think you're going miss" Asked the cloaked man. His grip lessened as he sees he's coursing me pain. "So miss why don't you stop trying to run away and tell me who you are"? He asks me in an emotionless tone. It reminded me of how Blake would talk. I must have looked in a panic all of a sudden. He looked at me worried, I broke free of his grip and ran.

 **Will POV**

The girl in the red cloak ran down the corridor getting faster and faster as she runs. I give chase but even with my speed and stamina the girl keeps pulling away. 'Haha I bet she could give tug a run for his money' I say half joking.

(Elsewhere a horse sneezes, which scares the hell out of the stable hand).

As I chase her down the hall I see her stop at the corner and look back. She looks at the window and decides it's the best option. She pulls out the block of red and black metal she had when we found her and pressed what looked like a button. What it became made me stop in my tracks. The block of metal changed shape and parts moved and I could hear small parts moving as this thing became a massive scythe.

She swings at the window and cuts clean through. I'm shocked, when I finally look at her weapon, it looks like it would way a tone but she swings it around like it was nothing. She turns around and puts her hood on. A breeze blows in through the window letting snow and ice into the corridor. As it hit her cloak, the snow seemed to become white rose petals, then red petals seemed to flow from the back of the cloak. It was a strange sight. I could see only the bottom left side of her cheek and from what I could see, a single tear fell down as she looked at the white petals fall in the wind. The tear then changed into a red petal but with a silver out line and floated towards me. It lands on the floor and like the rest it disappears.

She turns and sees a mountain not far from the castle and jumps. Now normally jumping from a window is not smart, being thrown from a window happens when you deserve it but this window was 200 meters off the ground, and she jumps like it was nothing. I run to the window and see a man standing next to me.

I was the knight of the oak leaf, Kurokuma (Black Bear), Crepe du Chene (Order of the Oak leaf), Sunrise warrior, the princesses' champion and one of my oldest friends. Horace.

"Who was that?" He asked confused.

"That I believe was the girl who smashed into the throne room 2 days ago and destroyed the windows. And by the looks of it she also made the rose petals". I say still in a bit of shock.

We look out the window and see a faint trail of red petals heading towards the far off mountain. "And I think I know where she's going" I say as I run to the gate to get tug and head to the mountain.

 **Ruby POV**

As I run I feel a familiar feeling run through me. It felt like I've seen this place before. Like a distant memory fling through my mind. As I move the feeling becomes more familiar as I move through the dead forest near the mountains peek.

As I approach the top my vision goes hazy, I'm taken back to a place I know all too well. The peek has a flat ground and a cliff on the far side. I look so a small rise on the edge of this cliff and I see the wind going wild at this point. I slowly walk to this spot and as I get closer more memories fill my head. I remember 2 weeks before I first fought Torchwick, when I was at a place very similar to this place. I remember seeing a small alter on the top as the wind blows. Red petals fly of my cloak in a massive storm of red.

As my hand brushes a stone on the cliff it starts to fall apart into the alter on the cliff. As I look at it I start to cry harder, and as I cry the wind gets stronger. I look up and see a familiar sight, I see the ghost like figure of a lady in a white cloak. White petals flow of her cloak as I stare, she looks familiar but the name escapes me. All I know is that I can't stop crying when I see them. Then they vanish in a flurry of silver and white petals.

I fall to the ground covered in a stream of tears and a pile of rose petals. I keep crying as I start to black out once more. As I move onto my back I see the man in green before I black out.

 **Will POV**

 **10 Minutes ago**

As I ride Tug the trail of petals vanish faster than I can follow. The wind starts to pick up as I move through the Forest. A flash of red goes past my face. I see a mix of red and white near the top of the mountain and so I head towards the top.

 **5 Minutes later**

As I get closer I can hear sobbing in the distance and the wind is getting extremely strong. I unmount Tug and tell him to stay. I move towards the storm of red and white. The crying is getting louder as I move closer. The wind picks up, I can see a figure in red and someone else in white, but the one in white started to vanish.

 **Present time**

I approach the red clad girl as she lies in a pile of vanishing rose petals and snow. I move over to her and hear her mumbling "Why, why am I always remembering something from so long ago, why". She whispered / mumbled.

I look at her and I can see the pain on her face. To have such a look, the memory must have been really bad. I start to walk away when I hear a noise behind me. I look and see the rock braking and forming something.

The wind dies down, the snow stops falling and the rock is no longer together. I look at where the rock once was and now stood a small alter with word faded from time and a rose print on the top. The only words I would read wear Summer and Rose.

 **2 hours later Ruby POV**

My eyes feel itchy from all the crying earlier, I've been awake for 5 minute now but I can feel the presence of someone in the room but I don't know where. I give up trying to find them so I sit up and look around. I'm back where I started, I sigh in a defeated way.

"Some huntress in training I showed to be, can't even get away from a guy in a green cloak. Why does my head hurt"? I look around and I can't see my cloak or Crescent Rose anywhere. I freeze as I realise the people who are holding me have my sweet heart and who knows what they are doing to her, and where is my cloak, the cloak that I've had since I was 4 years old, the cloak my mother gave me before the accident.

I get up and see I'm still in my combat skirt. I see a window to my right and I look out it. As I look down I see people walking around doing nothing at all, men in armour sparing and maids doing their work. But a group of people are surrounding a table and talking about something. Then my blood runs cold, I see one of them pick up my sweet heart and hit it with a sword hard. The sword snaps in 2. They all look amazed. Then they throw my cloak on to a torch but the torch goes out. They all look amazed. Then they bring a dagger to my cloak and I snap.

I move back, grab a chair, throw it through the window and with my semblance I run at the hole in the window. As I fall I see the petals on my skin again, I remembered what I did last time so as I fell and people looked I thought really hard and like last time appeared on the ground near the group. With one last dash I sprint to stop the dagger by any means. As I dive I move my arm in front of the dagger and it goes into my arm. The knight looks confused then angry for stopping him from stabbing the 'Invincible cloak'.

I rip the dagger out of my arm and take the cloak put it on and hug it for a second. I then pick up my sweet heart and move away. I start to head back up to the room when a group of 10 knights stop me from moving.

"And where do you think you're going you little witch" The leader of the group said. I look back at him blankly and try to walk around.

"I said where are you going you LITTLE WITCH"! He yells at me. I look with the best bored Blake impression I could give. The guy to his right steps far ward to try and grab me and says.

"He said where are you going you little witch". Says as he tries to grab my arm but I move out of the way before he could grab it. He tries again but I kick him in the stomach, which sends him flying into the group. The ones still standing brings out his sword and gets ready to strike.

"Ok that's it, get her". The leader says and they all rush at me. I deploy Crescent and deflect the first blade, I shatter the second and third blades with a reverse spin strike. I stabbed my blade into the ground and used that to kick off and knock the fourth out of the fight. I hear a cluttering sound from my left, I see 2 of the knights coming over with a pile of shields.

The knights that are left take a shield each and surround me. There is only one thing I can do at this point, I hit another button on and Crescent goes into its gun form. I spin to my left and pull the trigger. I hit the shield and it buckles and falls off his arm, I then shoot the sword and it shatters. The last 4 and their leader look at me in fear at what my weapon just did the shield and sword from this distance.

Suddenly I hear a group of footsteps, I look and see a group of people walking over to where we were. The male in the finest cloths bellows.

"What is going on here"? Says the man. The woman next to him in a beautiful dress that had her arm wrapped around a man who also looked like a knight, I look to the right of the man and see 4 men in green cloaks and a woman in a simple yet elegant dress. The knights all looked in fear at who they were talking to. I start to move back but the four in green point bows and arrows at me so I can't move.

"Your highness, we were testing out these strange things to see what they are when we were attacked by that witch. She somehow has something that can destroy our shields and swords without even touching them and it has a deafening boom sound". The knight explained, trying to get me in trouble.

"From what I've heard you stole the items from the room and tried to destroy them but could not so you make a show to everyone. Get out of my sight now". The knights all bow and leave. As they go I feel something wet on my hand. I look and see my blood, I see a clean towel on the table and clean my wound and cover it up. But I had lost to much blood and felt woozy but did not faint.

I see the group look at me and I look at them in turn. The man from before, one of the green men and the young lady in the beautiful dress all walk up to me.

"Hello little one, I am King Duncan, This is my Daughter, Princess Cassandra", at hearing that I quickly do a curtsies and bow a tiny bit and he continued to speak. "And this is Ranger Will Treaty. But now here is the big question we all have been wanting to know, who are you and where are you from"? Asked Duncan

I looked stunned for a moment, then I realised it was my turn to reply.

"Hello, my name is Ruby Rose, I'm Vale and I'm a huntress in training at Beacon academy". I say with a smile. "But can someone please tell me where on remnant am I" I ask.

"Um you're in the kingdom of Arulan, and I don't know where Remnant is but you're on Earth". Said the well-dressed woman.

I open my eyes as I hear this. "I'M WHERE" I scream, making everyone cover their ears as my thoughts travel to where my team have ended up.

 **Next Chapter**

 **Ice in the land of sand and coffee**

 **Hey guys this chapters done, took time yes but schools a pain. I will be doing a chapter on Weiss next, then Blake and then Yang. After that I'll do groups of chapters like 4 or 5 for each person then start to make them mix and meet. Look at my other story, I'm currently writing the third chapter for it.**

 **Ok see you guys next time and shout out to Fumetage for your support and guys look at his stories they are really good.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy so chapter 3, so here's Weiss's intro chapter**

 **Ice in the land of sand and coffee**

 **Weiss POV**

I awoke with a start and look around the room. It's hot, really hot. It's too hot for Vale this time of year. I don't see anyone at first then a man dressed in long robes and has a turban like thing on his head comes in with a small bag. I look at him with drowsy eyes and ask.

"Where on Remnant am I"? I ask the man. As he looks at me, he seems a bit shocked. But before the man could answer 4 armed men barge into the room. The leader looks at me and whispers something to one of his men and they run off. While I was sitting I started to notice something, the heat seemed to die down, like it was never there in the first place. One of the guards spoke.

"The Wakir will see you shortly" The man says in a deep voice.

"Um ok, thanks I guess". I say as I look around the room again. "Maybe I'm in Vacuo. They are a desert country and they don't have many formals skills. Just look at Sun". I mutter to myself.

I get up and notice I'm only in my undergarments. I squeal and rap a sheet around me. I look around and see my combat dress sitting on a dresser. Myrtenaster was nowhere to be seen. I quickly get dressed and look around the room.

As I study the room, I see the walls and made of a kind of mud brick and sand stone. There were no windows but some wood and a curtain to cover the small gap. There was a basic table with 2 chairs, a cabinet and a simple straw filled mattress which was my bed. I feel appalled that I, Weiss Schnee had to sleep on such a putrid bed. Did they not know who I am, I'm a hair to the biggest dust company in all of remnant. How dare they make me stay in such a Pigsty? No wait the pig would have a better home then this, this was a dump filled with sand and dust.

As I was about to say something to the guards in the room a man walks in, wearing robes made out of fine materials. We looked at each other for a short time when we realise that someone has to say something, and this man beats me to the punch. So I do my best to show how displeased with my accommodation and scowl.

 **Selethen POV**

As soon as I enter the room I see that this girl is not pleased about something. I sigh and look at the girl.

"Hello, I am the Wakir and who are you"? I say to the girl and she seems to stumble at the question. She looks at me with the look of disbelief as if I'm meant to know who she is and why she fell from the sky and lived somehow. She tried to say something but only a small grunt and whisper filled with air left her mouth.

She grabbed her throught and looked around for something. She sees a water jug and starts to chug down water. When she finishes she tries to speak again but this time she can only make a small amount of noise. I lean in to hear what she says.

"Pardon me what did you say" I ask as I move closer.

"My names Weiss Schnee, where am I, where's my rapier, where's my team and why am I struggling to talk"? She gasps out. I look at the girl for a moment, what's a rapier and then I talked.

"First hello, Miss Weiss Schnee, You are in Arrida, Your weapon is being looked after by the blacksmiths, I don't know what team you're talking about and you have sand in your lungs. When you woke and talked, it moved the sand into your wind pipe". I say and at the news of her team she looks a mix of worried and angry. And then she looks at me confused and asks a strange question.

"Where on Remnant is Arrida and can I please have my weapon and any other belongings that I own"? She says politely and then scowls again. What was she on about, what's Remnant? Is she on some strange medicine from a doctor and why does she seem so angry?

I asked a guard to collect her things so I may have a talk with her. I take a seat in next to the small wooden table that is in the room. The girl had retrieved her cloths and dashed under the blanket and changed. When she comes out she looks as white as the dress and she seems to have a thing for white.

"So Miss Schnee, I don't know where this Remnant place you speak of is but as I said before, you are in Arrida, on planet earth. Now if you would please tell me why you fell from the sky that would be lovely". I say.

Before she can answer a guard comes rushing in and he looks like he has been running for some time, there is blood dripping from his arm, a massive cut on his chest and an arrow in his knee ( **Get it** ).

"Wakir, bandits are attacking. They have a massive army and we are heavily outnumbered". Gasped the solider before he collapsed of blood loose. The solider sent for wises things came back into the room holding a massive trunk with the Schnee logo and her rapier.

Weiss dives over to see if it was ok and that none of the dust was damaged. When it was all ok, she loaded the barrels with dust and everyone in the room looked confused at her. Then a bandit ran into the room and tried to attack the Wakir but before he could he was frozen in a blast of ice.

Everyone look at Weiss and her weapon. They see that the ice came from her weapon and they looked shocked. The ice then shatters leaving the would be attacker unconscious on the floor. Before anyone said anything, Weiss leaves the room before I could even think of what just happened. I grab my sword from its hilt and chase after her to fight.

 **Weiss POV**

After freezing the bandit, I leave the room and see a small army of them attacking everything. They all have masks with fangs on them. At first I thought they were white fang but I remember that they would be using guns as well as swords.

I see they have rags and some very basic armour on so I knew that this would not be hard. I raise Myrtenaster and activated white dust. I attack a group of four taking them by surprise and they all start to bleed out on the spot. This shocked me as I thought they would have had some Aura up to protect themselves but they didn't. As I was about to stop them Selethen stops me and just shakes his head and moves me away as he cuts their thoughts.

An image of my father killing a poor family of fauns when I was younger. All they did was ask for some money and her day just slit their thoughts, even the twin babys the mother had in her dying arms. All he told me then was that they were weak, and the weak don't deserve to live. But when we went past a human male asking for money my dad put a thousand lien in his bowl and just walk away.

A bandit almost attacked me when I was not looking but a guard shot him through the head with an arrow. I looked around at all the death, chaos and knew. This is what the third person view of a battle looks like. And she feels like her dad was running this war.

At this thought I fall on the ground. My legs feeling like jelly and not wanting to take me anywhere. I look up and see blades going clean through people's bodies. The guards had taken very little damage from this fight and the bandits had taken a heavy toll.

"If only the girls were here right now, I can't handle this" I whisper. Looking at this fight me now, know how the Faunus felt when we fight them and they have very little equipment. This wasn't a defensive battle. This was a planned massacre. I felt sick and threw up.

I blacked out laying on the hard sandy ground. Tears falling off my face as Selethen walks to me.

 **Arrida POV**

As Selethen had guard take Weiss and her things back to her room, he thinks about what happened. Why would they attack now? He sees a horse man riding to the broken gate and sees he's a Khoresh Bedullin rider.

"Wakir we have a problem, Aseikh Umar need to speak with you. He will be here in 2 days this concerns everyone in your alliance". He states and hands a scroll to Selethen. He reads it and instantly pails.

This could not be, they should not be ready for an attack on this scale for another 10 years. I need to tell the others. He called a messenger to hurry and send an emergency message to King Duncan, Erak and Emperor Shigeru. They will need to know this and fast.

How can they be ready so fast? Why now of all times and why are they attacking Clonmel? Halts Going to want to defend his nephew. Why are they attacking now? Why of all times would your nation start again so early?

 **Remnant POV**

 **1 day after Team RWBY vanish**

Ozpin sat at his desk looking at report after report after report. They all show the team fighting getting worse and on the day they vanish Ruby looking in a Daze and stealing an old parchment from the library.

When checking their room all we found was a blank piece of old paper with 4 colours. This paper sits on my desk. Why was this paper in their room? The librarians on holiday for 3 months so no one knows.

I drink some of my coffee and decide to add cream next time. As I look at the paper I see the red and white areas are changing. The red has the beginnings of 2 swords and what looks like blood dripping of the end and forming something under it. The white area looks like its melting and a bright red object is behind the white colour, the white is slowly becoming transparent.

What do these mean? Where is team RWBY and why do I feel this coffee is not my type right now? So many hard questions with many difficult answers. I look at some footage of when miss rose took the parchment. And when I see what it was I drop and brake my mug.

They had used an old riddle that will only open for the few. And it last opened over 151 years ago. Well on purpose anyway. A friend of mine vanished 10 years ago from touching the paper.

Summer rose was never found after she gave us the parchment. We all just thought she died. I decide to never drink rum and coffee again.

 **Weiss POV**

As I lay asleep I start to dream. I see my father with is sword pointing at me. He slashes my eye. All he says was:

"Never help those filthy faunas again or ill do worse". He stated.

Everything then everything goes black in the dream. All I see is a tree with 4 different leaves and they slowly fall onto a silver rose. It looks old and worn from lots of battles from the weather, yet still has the feel of love and warmth. But as I get closer I see the Rose has silver liquid as thick as blood falling off the petals.

As I get closer, it seems the blood is falling into a transparent pool. As I look into the pool I see a women with long black and red hair in a strange armour. She held twin swords on her back. When she looks at me she has a tear in her eye. She move's her mouth but now words leave it, she moves to me but makes no sound.

Just before she hits the puddle she draws the swords and they blaze alight. They use a special type of red dust that never dies unless you take your aura out of it. She crouches and gets ready to strike but all the leaves fall from the tree and block her from striking.

With a flash of white I wake up, gasping for breath, looking into eyes of a shadowy man.

 **Selethen POV**

I was sitting on the rim of the fountain thinking of why we were attacked when I hear an ungodly scream coming from Weiss's room.

I charge to the room and I see her laying on the bed, unconscious as the doctor holds his ears complaining that he has no hearing. I walk over to her and put my hand on her head. She looks like she has seen a ghost. The doctor just says she was having a bad dream the just shot up and screamed.

I call 2 more doctors to help and I head back to my own room. As I walk down the halls I look up into the starry night sky and look into the deep blue it casts. Why did she fall here, where is she from and what was that power she poses?

These thoughts trouble me still as I head to sleep. When I go to bed I see a strange sight, 4 shadows, one red, one white, one black and grey and one yellow. The white one changes into Weiss but a strong confident looking one. Not the one scared and crying in her bed.

As I think of this I remember when the rangers came to my land for the first time and I chuckled in my thoughts.

 **Weiss POV**

As I fall back into the darkness, I see a war being fought by men screaming in rage and swinging axes. And a boy with his 3 friends. The friend, the princes and the mentor. He wore green and shot a bow.

 **Hey guys sorry for this late up date, It's exam season here in Australia and I'm on a promotion course with the AAFC so I will be slow for 2 weeks. A shout out to FOODninja-321 for kicking me into gear.**

 **Next Chapter**

 **The Emperors Feline Shadow**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys long time no see. Sorry for the wait. With school, cadets, my girlfriend, home work and re-writing 3 chapters of my other fanfic I haven't had much of a chance to do this.**

 **Blake was a challenge to put in this but I had this planned out so it was easy. Ok enough talk let's start.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Emperors Feline Shadow**

I woke up slowly, I felt stiff all over like I'm lying on stone. I move my wrist and hear the scratching sound of chains. I look down and see I'm chained to a wall and laying on a cold stone floor in a room lit with only a candle. I look around the room once more and ask myself.

"Where on remnant am I?" I say to myself.

I start to fear that I've been taken by some of the white fang and will be killed for deserting or that a group of anti-Faunus have kidnapped me, I stop thinking this when I hear footsteps heading from the door and see a shadow on the wall. I see a light is also getting closer and closer, Brighter and brighter.

The guard sees I'm awake and sneers and speaks to me.

"Ahhh so the demon girls awake. Can't wait till the priests kill you". He says laughing as he walks away.

Then I get angry and stand up. He looks confused, but then I charge forward and the claps holding me to the wall creaks.

He flinched, as soon as he sees what I did then he ran for it. Like his life depended on it. I sigh as I sit trying to get comfortable. I could hear squeaking sounds, so mice must be nearby. I look around the room and I see only a door, a barred window and the touch lighting the room. 'I'm going to get bored of this really fast' I think. 'They could have at least given me a book to read'.

After a few minutes of waiting I hear movement and the sound of armour walking towards me. I look at the door and see 4 heavily armed soldiers in old samurai armour with nothing indicating that they are human or Faunus.

The lead guard opens the door and moves towards me with his spear. He keeps it trained on my stomach as two more move around to undo my chains from the wall. It was at this moment a gust of wind goes through the cell and I could not feel my bow. I go wide eyed as I look at them.

My ears are showing and I'm all alone. Then the fourth guard hits me over the head and I blackout.

 **25 minutes later**

As I slowly wake, I hear shouting and someone asking for forgiveness. My wrists hurt but don't feel heavy so the chains are off. I try to move but my arms and legs don't want to go anywhere. I look around and see I'm no longer in my combat gear but a kimono **(I Think that's right)** and I'm lying on a bed and a ringing sound is still going through my ears as I open my eyes. I look around the room and I'm no longer in a jail cell but in a room fit for a king but it looks peaceful and besides the shouting and whimpers it was quiet.

The shouts stopped with a voice screaming no. My cat ears are killing me at this point. I look at a sliding door and it opens showing the four guards that took me from my cell and they looked like a monster sucked their souls from their bodies. I then see a man dressed in fine silk cloths and a golden head dress enter the room I was in. I back away from the bed as he makes his way over to a chair and sits motioning for me to join as a lady in a kimono enters with tea cups, food and some tea.

I look at the man hesitantly, he shrugs and pours himself some tea and takes a small cake. He takes a sip from the tea and chuckles about something. He sets it down and look over to me again.

"Won't you join me" The man says with a smile.

At first I didn't move. I stayed on guard, but after 5 minutes I slowly move over to the seat cushion. I kneel down and look at the man as he starts to talk.

"I'm sorry for how the guards treated you. When we first found you I told them to look after you but then a doctor told a guard that you had ears. I was away for a day so I didn't know they threw you into a cell. So I am very sorry". He says with a sad look on his face.

"It's okay" I quietly mumble as I take the tea cup and try the tea.

"So where are you from Miss…?" He asks me.

"Can I have your name first and where I am". I ask a bit cautious but with no emotion.

"Of course. I am Emperor Shigeru and you are in the country of Nihon-ji and its currently spring" he states. Where on remnant is Nihon-ji? I ask myself. Then it clicks. I froze and looked at him with a wide eyed expression.

"Did you say you're an Emperor"? I ask with a bit of a scared shiver in my voice.

"Yes I did. So are you going to tell me where you're from and what your name is"? He asks once more.

I breathe in deep through my nose and talk.

"My name is Blake Belladonna, I'm from vale and I'm in training to become a huntress". I say but with nerves seeping in.

"Can't say I've heard of this Vale place or the term huntress, I know that a hunter is a tracker or a person who hunts for food and trophies, what kind are you". Emperor Shigeru Asks. I feel a part of me shatter at his words. Then I remember a question I wanted to ask.

"Have you seen or heard about anyone else randomly arriving and if so were they three other girls, one in red, one in white and one with really long yellow hair"? I ask hopeful.

"No, I'm sorry I have not heard anything lately". He replies. A lone tear falls down my cheek. "Now will you answer my last question"? He says a bit impatient.

"I'm a huntress at Beacon Academy and I'm training to fight monsters/ Creatures of Grimm. I haven't seen any so are we in a safe area"? I ask

"Don't know of a Beacon Academy or what a Grimm is". He says. I feel a bit worried and relieved at this news.

"So now for a question everyone here wants to know. What are you really"? He asks me. Fear seeps onto my face as I move out of the chair and back away. "I'm not going to hurt you, it's just people think you are a demon because of those ears on your head". He states while sipping his tea.

I look to the ground as my fringe covers my eyes. I mumble something which he just catches.

"Excuse me what did you say"? He asks putting the tea cup down and looking straight at me.

"Were not demons, why do all humans think that" I say loud enough for him to hear.

"What do you mean we're not demons? Are their others like you"? He asks. I can only nod.

"Where I come from, we live in a world mixed with human and Faunus but we are looked down on by humans as monsters and beasts". I explain but won't continue.

The emperor notice this and looked out the window. The sun is falling to the horizon just above the distant mountain. He called someone in to prep a room.

"So your room is being made and your belongings are there as well, and I must say I've never seen a katana like that. So if you will follow me" The Emperor says.

As we walk on a wooden veranda I see a crater and knew that's where I landed. As I look back towards the Emperor I hear someone whispering something. I get closer and see the four guards from this morning. The tallest one speaks.

"I've had enough. We need to keep ourselves in power, and get rid of the Emperor. Who in their right minds would let a demon walk free and he demoted us for treating her like the beast she was." Says guard 1, the other three nod in agreement.

"Well are we set for tonight then"? Asks guard 2

"Yeah, he dies tonight. We let the assassin in and he kills the so called Emperor" Says guard 3. With a chuckle and evil smile.

"Ok and we will deal with the demon girl after the Emperor is dead by blaming it on her. Now let's go before someone hears us" Finishes the 4th guard.

I hide around the corner and wait till I hear their footsteps move away. I turn around and see the Emperor looking around from the entrance of a room. I walk over to him and see that the room I'll be staying in has beautiful screen panels, a small desk with a tea set and a futon with a blanket and pillows. I look around more but I don't see my things. I look at him with a confused look and he points to a door.

I walk through the sliding door and see a bigger table with my combat cloths, bow and gamble shroud sitting in a neat pile. I head straight over to my bow and tie it straight on. I then close the partition or the door and change into my combat cloths and place gamble shroud on my back. A sense of normality fills me with the hope of finding the others. I move to the door and look through and see that a female was in the room setting up what I guess was to be my bed for the night.

I open the door fully and see turns around a bit shocked to see me. I move towards the door and head to the garden. I look at it from the porch and I feel the cool breeze gentle caress my face and watch it flow through the trees. I hear a wind chime on the other side of the building and its soothing sound helps me relax.

I see a big rock in the middle of the garden and I walk to it and sit. I start to control my breathing and think things over. Where I am, why no other Faunus are here, why I feel so relaxed here and what has happened to my team.

If we have been split up I know Weiss and Yang will be able to fight and defend themselves against people and if needed incapacitate them, but Ruby. Sweet innocent Ruby who wants to help anyone she can and do the right thing. I don't know how long it will take for her to brake in this world without one of us with her.

I decide to meditate a bit and get a feel for my surroundings. I let my aura flow with the wind and let it move freely. I feel calm and relaxed as my aura moves around the garden and then the buildings.

'Strange, I've never been able to have my aura go so far' I thought to myself. As I keep meditating I feel the presents of all the people in the area and not a single fauns is there. A brake of a branch pulls me out of my meditation state and I see the girl who was making my bed earlier with a shocked look on her face. She asked 2 questions that confused me and made me laugh.

"What did you just do? It was awesome. Can you teach me"? She asks with a huge smile. I chuckle as I hear the final question.

I reply with a simple answer. "Maybe I'll tell you later". I say with a small smile. In a way she reminds me of Ruby. But at that thought of my team leader and my friends I start to look sad and curl up into a ball.

"What's wrong? Did I offend you" asked the girl

"No its ok, just remembered some friends of mine, I'm worried". I mumbled. "So what's your name"? I ask.

"My name is Cen and I am your personal house keeper. I look after your room and clean your cloths. Stuff like that". She says with a smile.

"Ok well nice to meet you, I'm Blake." She waved good bye and walked away.

"What is with me? I'm talking more then I'm used to. Must be the absence of the others". I slowly walk back to my room and smell something really good. I move faster and follow my nose and I find a dining room. Cen appeared in front of me and I was shocked and almost fell over.

"You're not dressed for dinner. Let's go" She says with a spring in her step.

Half an hour of trying on kimonos and stomach growling it was dinner time. I walk into the dining room and see Emperor Shigeru beckoning for me to head to sit next to him like a 10 year old in a school canteen. I walk over and hear whispers from all the others present in the room. I see that they are having fish. I start to shake but keep myself under control as I stare down the fish.

"So she's the demon. It's just a girl". Says one person.

"I saw the ears myself she is a beast". Says the man next to him.

"Yeah I bet she's an animal in bed, bow Chicca wow wow". Says a man wearing a white cloak, with a laugh.

looking around the now silent room I see that there is no one who is not looking at me. I shuffle nervously.

"Hello Daimios and lords. Thank you for arriving on such short notice. We have a special guest here today and she is my guest". He says the last part which sounded more like a threat. "Stand". He whispers to me.

"She will be staying here for the foreseeable future so get used to seeing her. Any questions"? He asked and a short fat man who reminded me of Weiss's father stood up.

"Why do you have a demon girl staying here"? He states with a snarl.

My hand moves to gamble shroud which was placed under my pillow by one of my clones. I get ready to remove the blade when the Emperor speaks.

"Lord Ten-Si, do you have proof to this claim". Shigeru asks with a hint of fury in his voice.

Lord Ten-Si pauses for a moment and then answers. "Those ears on top of her head". He bellows.

"What ears are you talking about? All I see is a black bow". Shigeru states with a laugh.

"Fine I'll prove it" and he charges from his seated position and tries to dive on top of me. I move away, he lands on my fish and unsheathe Gamble Shroud and point the blade to his face. 'NOT THE FISH' I exclaim in my thought's.

"Don't touch my bow" I say in a scary, quiet and monstrous voice. Hiding my true reason for being angry.

I then bow and leave the room and head to bed, stomach growling. I change into my combat gear and try to sleep. But after an hour of trying I head to the rock I was on earlier that day. I start to meditate and let my aura flow. I feel a presence of someone who has a feeling to kill. I can also feel the fat lord near him. I open my eyes and move to the building.

I jump on the roof and sneak over to the roof above the lord. I move some tiles and slip into his room and listen to what's going on.

"Dam that stupid Emperor. If he had of listened to me when she first arrived we would not be in this mess. You are to kill the Emperor then kidnap the demon girl. If you do that then I'll give this country to your ruler". The masked man nods and leaves the room quietly.

I move from the ceiling and then to the roof and follow then man using my hearing. He stops outside the Emperors room and slowly enters. I hop down and draw Gamble Shroud. I move in the shadows, pulling up the hidden half mask that sits in my shirt and use my black aura to hide in the dark room better. He stands over Shigeru and pulls out a blade. I move fast yet silently to him and kick him in the face.

The world must be on mute because he makes no thud when he hits the wall and floor. I move over to him as he lunges towards me. I dodge with a clone and kick him out the open door. This makes sound as I see lights move towards the garden in which I stand facing the assassin. The guards are following the fat lord and I can hear him saying that I've killed the Emperor. The one looks out into the garden and sees me facing a man in full black.

I move first with an overhead slash and a flick of my wrist and in Katana form Gamble shroud hits one of his daggers and brakes it. He stops and runs to the tree line and tries to get away as I follow. I try to stab him but his last knife hits me in the hip and I fall to the ground as the assassin flees. This would not be the last we see of him. I try to get up but fall. But before I hit the ground Shigeru catches me and a small smile falls to my lips. He looks at the wound and sees that it's almost healed.

The lord brings the guards over and shouts. "GUARDS ARREST THIS DEMON GIRL FOR ATTEMTED ASSASSINATION"! He bellows. The guards, the four from the jail cell and move towards me. Then one pulls a knife and aims for Shigeru but I grab Gamble Shroud from where it lay, put it in gun form and shoot him in the head.

Everyone is dead quiet as the man drops dead to the ground. Blood flows over the pebbles. I shakenly get and point the barrel at the lord. He moves backwards and runs into the Royal guard.

"Lord Ten-Si, you are under arrest for treason. Same goes for these 3 traitors". The Captain of the guard states. "And can I please get a doctor for the girl". He states before I pass out. The lords screaming fills my head. My last thought was 'one hell of a day, but no books, and can they shut him up'. I then go to sleep.

When the guards throw the three into the cell they are each greeted knife to the back of the head. The assassin's masters must stay a secret. He leaves with no trace of him ever being there.

 **Unknown POV**

 **2 days later**

A man walks into a camp with a broken blade in this left hand and a bloody knife in the other. He walks towards a tent as he passes a massive groups of archers on horseback. He arrives at the commander's tent and enters.

"I failed sir". Was all I said as he goes to one knee.

"Yes you have. I will only give you one last chance but for now get something to eat and drink then sleep. I have another job that I'll be needing you for in 4 days' time". The commander says. I leave his tent and go to my own passing another group of archers in horseback shooting targets.

As I walk a picture of the girl pops into my head. Where have I seen that face and those eyes before?

This plays on my mind till I fall on my bed. But I need to ready myself for the next mission. After 10 years we are ready to finally attack once more, thanks to the new commander. We will not fail or retreat this time. I then fall asleep.

 **Hey guys sorry for the long wait, had a lot to do. This chapter may not have been as good as I wanted but it sets the grounds for Where Blake is and a mysterious person that has a connection to Blake. This person is not the one from Weiss's dream in the last chapter and we have more hints to who the enemy will be.**

 **Ok that's all for now, the next chapter is:**

 **Battle-axe, Brawls and a Blonde girl**

 **Catch you later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so I'm getting feedback about this being a good story. Yay. So it's finally Yang's turn. This should be interesting. I will also be adding the heron brother band into this story. I'm guessing the latest Brother Band book (Scorpion Mountain) is based before the 10** **th** **rangers apprentice book, so this as stated is based off after the 10** **th** **Rangers book. So let's start this chapter off with a Yang.**

 **Sorry had to do that Haha.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Battle-axe, Brawls and a Blonde girl**

 **Yang POV**

Yang lay asleep, unconscious and dead to the world. She stays like that for a more minutes when suddenly she bursts awake screaming. She looks around the room and sees a nice room. She's on a bed that a bit lumpy, and a cold breeze was flowing through the window. She sees a lady walk into the room and she smiles.

"Where on remnant am I"? I ask the lady. She looks back at me and simply replies with a frown.

"What's remnant. I don't know where you're from but you're in Skandia, capital city Hallasholm. You are in my guest bedroom at my dinner by request of the Oberjarl Erak". She says with a smile.

I just look at her with a confused look. Then I remembered something.

"You haven't by any chance seen a girl with a red hood have you, or a girl who's really cold and bitchy in white or another girl in black with a big bow on her head"? I ask hopeful.

"Sorry but you are the only person that we know that just appeared". I look down at the ground and my hair covers my eyes. Well it would but it's been platted into a long strip of hair that drapes over my shoulder.

"Who braded my hair"? I ask with a slight bit of anger sliding into my voice.

"I did. Now get up and put your clothes on. Erak would like to meet you". Say the lady. After she says this she calls for someone.

"HAL"! She yells.

"Yes mam"? Came a reply. The boy walks into the room and looks at me then to his mam.

"Can you run to the great hall and tell Erak, our guest is awake".

"Okay" he replies and runs off.

The lady looks at me and chuckles a bit. She picks up a basket and places it on the table next to me. She also puts a set of woollen cloths next to them.

"It's cold outside so put these on. When you're ready we will take you to see the Oberjarl". She says as she leaves the room.

I get up and change into my normal cloths. My gauntlets are sitting in the bottom of the pile. I place them and my gloves on and walk out the door. The lady looks at me and frowns.

"What are you doing? Go inside and put the furs on". She states.

"I'm find trust me". I say as I walk she sees no snow is landing on me. As we walk down the street people stop and stair. The lady who looked after me speaks up.

"So what's your name? Mines Karina Mikkelson and the boy before is my son Hal Mikkelson". She says.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long, huntress in training". I say with a smile

"A what? A hunter? Like a game hunter, bounty hunter"? Karina asks.

"No the huntress that fight Grimm". I say.

"A what? Never heard of a Grimm before" she say.

I go quiet after hearing this and follower her further into town. We soon hit a big building with a bunch of guard's out the front and the boy from before waiting out the front.

"Hal this is Yang, Yang this is my son Hal the leader of the Heron Brother Band". Karina states. I walk over to him and shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you Yang, now if you will follow me I'll take you to the Oberjarl" Hal states and he walks into the building with haste. I follow and when we reach a massive room I see a man sitting on a big wooden chair holding a gold staff with a scorpion on top. The staff looked ghastly. When I look around the room I see it's filled with people. Hal points to a spot near the chair and walks over to a group of guys and a girl who all looked confused.

"So this is how Ruby felt on the first day of school". I say quietly to myself. But at this point I'm in front of the chair and the guys speaks.

"Didn't quite catch that. What did you say"? Asks the man

"I said, so this is how Ruby felt on the first day of school". I say with no interest in my voice.

"Who is this Ruby"? He asks.

"Oh that's my cookie loving, weapons nerd of a sister". I say with a smile.

He nods, then speaks once more.

"So who are you and where are you from". Asks the man.

"Should you not give your name first? It's only fair since you asked me here" I say.

He looks at me for a second, he looks a bit angary but then he starts to laugh. The laugh echo's around the hall. He looks at me with a smile then talks.

"I am the Oberjarl, Erak is my name. Now the question that we all want to know is who are you and where did you come from"? Ask Erak. Grunts of agreement were heard around the room. I look around and smirk.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long, the Busty blond brawler. I come from the kingdom of Vale and currently training at Beacon Academy". I say placing a hand on my hip and pointing at the Oberjarl. He looks confused.

"Where is this Kingdome of Vale you speak of? And what is the Beacon Academy"? He asks. I look a bit shocked.

"Wait so none of you know what the Kingdome of Vale or Beacon Academy? What about the Grimm or Dust"? He shakes his head. I run my hand through my hair. I take the end of my hair and start to stroke it. I look at the Oberjarl and ask.

"Do you have something I can punch? I need to hit something right now." My eyes start to flicker red. Slowly the bottom of my hair starts to catch fire as my eyes now stay red.

Erak looks at me and starts to stand up. My hair is now half engulfed in flames, while he moves to me someone shouts demon and attacks me. I see him coming and my hair is now flames. I let him punch me in the face, the impact makes me step back. I look back and start to smile.

"Thanks for volunteering to be my punching bag." I say as I throw a punch twice as hard as his straight into his chest, sending him flying into a wall. 2 others that must be his friends charged at me. I drop a kick into the first ones stomach and a punch into the second ones shoulder. Erak is just watching people get smashed away from me.

The three get back up and charge all at once. I jump and dodge all three. I had enough energy to make a small blast so I punch the ground sending the three into the far wall. All three were knocked out. Eight people come over and carry them away. Everyone just looked at me. I had calmed down but was starting to get tired. I stagger over to a table and sit down. I start to catch my breath when Erak speaks.

"What exactly are you, if you don't mind me asking"? He seemed a bit nervous. I clicked that these people don't know anything about Grimm, the kingdoms, dust or beacon so they won't know what aura or semblances are.

I turn around and face the crowd. I speak with a loud booming voice.

"I'M YANG XIAO LONG, THE BLOND BRAWLER AND I'M HAVE NO IDEA WHY I'M HERE" I say. People fall over at that last part. I continue. "But I do know one thing. My sister and my friends are out there in your world and I need to find them". I turn to Erak. "I have a deal for you. Help me find my friends and my sister, and I'll help your people anyway I can". I finish.

Erak nods. "I will think this over. For now I place you under the care of Karina and Hal". He says. "I will have your answer in the morning". He finishes.

"Thank you". I say a single tear coming to my eye as I walk over to Karina and we leave. Hal says good bye to the group he was with and joined his mother and me, on our way home. As we walk I open my pouches and see I have 14 chain clips left for gauntlets. I activate them and check the shells in the chamber. Only one used on each side. Hal sees my weapons and asked.

"What are those? They look nothing like I've ever seen". He says as we walk towards the family dinner.

"These are my babys. Their Shotgun Gauntlets." As we walk to the dinner we see a group of guys smashing the front.

Hal yells. "HEY"! Pulls out his sword and charges. He attacks one of the men but gets knocked away. Before he gets stabbed, a one armed man comes out of nowhere and attacks the group. I charge the group and punch one in the face. I keep pounding them hard. I see 2 run into the woods. I run after them as fast as I can.

We run for 5 minutes before I lose them. I start back when someone grabs my hair and tries to attack me from behind. I move my head forward and I feel a blade slice through a massive amount of hair. I look and my hair has be cut to just longer then Ruby's hair. I snap. My eyes go blood red, Flames fall off me and explode on the ground. I jump into the air in a massive ball of fire. The whole city could see me.

I flip in the air and dive straight into the ground. The blast was so strong it decimated all the trees within 800 meters of the centre. The guys are stuck in trees. I see them being pulled down by Hals friends. Everything gets wavy and starts to fade. I collapse on to the ground. My aura spent, I see Hal and the one armed man running to me. I see my hair float away in the breeze. I grab it just and pull it close. I fall unconscious.

 **Ozpin POV**

 **2 days since disappearance**

I haven't slept in these last 2 nights. I keep trying to think what these pictures mean and where they have gone. I searched up everything I could on that old legend but not much came up.

I walk into their room again, but I feel a presence. I see a ghost of the three girls. I can't hear them but they are yelling. They're fighting with each other. Then Ruby's ghost says something and a flash. Nothing was there. But the paper.

I look at it and I see 2 new pictures showing up. The black square is becoming brighter and the starts of a mask with a light behind it is showing. The other has only the tip of a helmet with a golden main.

It clicks to me, these are the girls before something changes them. And to get home they must show these things. I look around the room once more. That can't be it I say walking out.

One last thought crosses my mind when I leave the room. Vodka does not mix well with coffee. I then head to my office to think more.

 **Hal POV**

 **2 minutes before the blast**

Thorn and I have manage to round up the guys in front of the dinner while Yang chases the run a way's. I see my crew running over.

"What happened here?" Asked Stig. Axe at the ready.

"They attacked the dinner. Now come on we must help Yang". I say running to the woods when I see a fire ball head into the sky. It walls and a massive blast is heard.

When we arrive the runners are in 2 trees. "Get the down with the others". I say "Thorn with me I say running over to the falling Yang. We catch her and Thorn carry's her back to the dinner. When we get back we see Erak there holding his battle axe.

"What happened here, what was that fireball and why is Thorn carrying her"? He asks.

"Well these guys attacked the dinner, the fireball was her and she is unconscious after that massive explosion". I finish.

"Ok then. Take these idiots to the cells. And get a doctor for Yang". After he says that he walks away. Not happy he wasn't able to fight.

 **After Yang's blast**

 **Unknown POV**

"The emperor won't be happy to know they have someone with powers like our general." The spy says as he runs through the woods.

"I must tell them". He runs through the woods. Made easy with his light armour and his horse a few kilometres out.

 **Yang POV**

 **Dream world**

I look around and I see only a tree. I also see a petal and a pond under it. I look into the pond and see only black. But I hear a voice.

"Please hurry. Before all is lost" the voice says. She looks but a half rotten face appears and scares her.

Everything disappears, then she see's something from her past. Summer Rose is talking to her.

"Never cut your hair Yang, It's beautiful". She says.

"I promise mum". Young Yang says with a toothy grin. The memory fades.

"Sorry mum. I can't keep that promise". Tears stream from my face as I say it.

A faint voice in the distance chuckles and says. "It's ok my dragon. Just protect our Rose". Them everything is quiet and black.

 **Yang POV**

 **Later that night**

I wake with a start. I look around the room. It's the same one I first woke in. I get up and look for the kitchen because I'm starved. I see a light. Hal and his mum are having dinner when I walk in.

"Hey". I mumble as I sit down. Still really tired.

"Nice of you to join us". Karina said with a laugh.

"Haha" I mumble Hal hands me a plate and I eat. I realise I haven't eaten all day. I eat it all in minutes. "So what did I miss"? I ask them.

"Well those guys are in jail, your hair is over there and a spy was court when they searched the blast zone". He states.

"Ok. So where's he from"? I question.

"No one knows where he is from or who sent him".

"Oh well. We should know soon".

"Ok I'm going to bed. Night" I say and walk to my room and crash.

 **Unknown POV**

I look around the camp and remember what home was like. What my family was like. I look at my blades as they blaze to life. A man runs to my tent.

"Ma'am we have a battle meeting". I nod and get ready. When I get there all I hear is "Kill the spy".

A man starts to burn at the stake as people cheer.

"I miss home so much". I say before I enter the tent.

 **Hey guys sorry this took so long. I'm canning my other story and starting a new one. Still deciding. So who is this chick with the flaming sword and who is she with.**

 **Will have the next 4 chapters for Ruby, 4 for Weiss, 4 for Blake and 4 for Yang and** I'll **keep going with that.**

 **Please review and have a good life.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here we are chapter 6. Chapter one when they first arrive is the origin chapter, so that's chapter 0 and this is 6 so let the carnage begin.**

 **I don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum do.**

 **I don't own Rangers Apprentice, John Flanagan does**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Bloody innocence**

 **Ruby POV**

As I sit in the court yard I think back to the conversation I had with the king.

 **Flashback**

"I'M WHERE" I scream, making everyone cover their ears as my thoughts travel to where my team have ended up.

I start to worry and out my hands on my head.

"No no no no no no no. This can't be happening. This is just a dream". I say tears entering my eyes. I fall to the ground and start to curl into a ball. I'm in slight shock, but as I move the lady in the elegant dress walks over and puts her hand on my shoulder. I flinch. The reality of this situation has just hit me like a ton of bricks.

"I'll never see my family and friends again". I say. But my memory's flash back to a moment when we first split. I remember us all going to different places on this planet. A sliver of hope fills me. I start to stand and mutter to myself.

"A huntress should not act like this. Especially not in front of royalty". I say to myself. Then a thought hits me. 'Why am I so calm and how do I know they are royal'. I think to myself. I shake my head and stand. But I remember the wound on my arm and the movement sends me into a dizzy spell.

I regain my balance but the princess speaks.

"We should get you to a doctor before she passes out from blood loss father". She says.

"Yes that would be a good idea. Halt when she is clear, please take her to my study so we can talk". The king says.

"Yes my lord". Halt says with a bow. The man now known as Halt walks over to me and picks me up. As I leave the ground I grab Crescent Rose and my cloak. I was slowly falling asleep.

 **End Flash Back**

 **Ruby POV**

That all happened 2 days ago. I'm all better and getting some air before I meet the king. The court yard is an open space with one single rose bush. I cup and smell a rose and smile. I hear foot steps behind me, as I look and only see green, then a gruff voice speaks.

"The king will see you now". Said the voice. I jump at the voice and now I notice that it's Halt. I get up with Crescent Rose on my back and my cloak clasped on tight. Its winter here so I have the red scarf that I keep in a pouch, around my neck. I haven't seen it since the last time I visited mums grave.

We walk up and down stairs. We pass maids and guards everywhere, they seem a bit scared of Halt. I don't see why but. We walk more and stop in front of a polished wooden door. He knocks and a voice calls out.

"Come in". As I walk in, I see that everyone from the incident in the court yard is here but an older yet beautiful lady now stood there. She walked over and kissed Halt. She then looks at me.

"Hello sweetie" She says with a kind warm smile. "My name is Pauline, and you must be Miss Rose. You have caused quite an explosion of mysteries". She finished with a smile.

"Ahhh yes." I say nervous as everyone looks at me. She must have sensed my nervousness, because she put her hand on my shoulder. I breathe in and out.

"Okay so to get this started, my name is Ruby Rose, and I'm 15 turning 16 next month. I'm from remnant, my home town is Patch, and I'm currently at beacon academy training to become a huntress along with my team. I have only my Father and my Sister. Oh and my dog Zwei." I say looking around the room. "Any questions so far". I ask hoping no one wants to ask any but luck hates me. The king puts his hand up.

"If you're from another kingdom, then how did you get here and where is this remnant you speak of?" He asks kindly.

"Remnant is my home planet, the kingdom of vale is one of 4 country's that role this land. As to how I got here, I believe it had to do with a riddle that a hunter wrote about 151 years ago. When he wrote it he was in another world. When he returned he was wearing a cloak like theirs." I say pointing at the 4 in green. "He also carried a bow like yours. When he returned he was 86 years old. There was a second one but that one vanished. This hunter went on about how he helped start a group called The Rangers." I finish. I look at every one and they are all stunned. Halt speaks next.

"Do you happen to know the name of this man"? He asked in his gruff tone.

"Yes, His name was Edward Thompson". I say. The 4 men in green look at each other and all seem a bit shocked. "Any more questions?" I ask again.

The king spoke again. "So then if what you say is true then what are we to do with you?" He asks. I shrug.

"It's up to you. Your kingdom so it's up to you." I say looking at him. He rubs his chin as Halt walks over and whispers something into his ear. He nods then speaks.

"For now, you will be under Halts, Pauline, Will and Alyss care. Which means you will be going to Castle Redmont with them. That way they can keep an eye on you. Horace and my daughter will be coming with you because they have royal duty's to do there. Is that understood"? He asks.

"Yes my Lord". I just stand there stunned at his presence. "Then until next time then, young one." He says with a smile as I shake his hand, bow and walk to the door. Halt walks, me out the door and we wait by the stables. The stable hand takes out 6 horses since I'm riding with one of the others. 2 of them were on the smaller side but looked awesome. I scratch one behind the ear.

"He likes that, and an apple". Says a voice behind me. I look and see a green cloaked person. The voice was kind and had a sense of cheer in it. "Sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm Will Treaty and this is Tug. Nice to meet you Miss Rose." He says with a smile.

"I Like her. She knows how to treat a horse when they first meet". Says Tug to Will.

Will just pats Tugs nose. "You will be riding with Alyss, she is just getting changed with Pauline and the princess". He states, I then hear the sound of light metal armour moving towards us. "That's Horace". Says Will.

"Hello Miss Rose". He says with a strong yet happy smile. We then hear 3 girls giggle. I look and they have all changed into 'from what I can guess' is their riding cloths. They get on their horses when the girl I guess is Alyss rides over.

"Hello, I'm Alyss". She says with a heart-warming smile. She helps me on her horse and we set off.

 **Araluen POV**

 **2 hours into the ride**

As they ride along Ruby is getting bored fast. It's almost lunch so they stop in a small clearing. Ruby just stairs at them as they start a fire and begins to cook. Ruby opens a secret pouch on her belt and starts to pull out a chocolate chip cookie. She nibbles them in hopes of saving them from later since she only has 10. Will sees her eating them and looks at her in question.

"What are you eating"? He asks.

Ruby looks at him and gets into a defensive stance. She held the cookie in a gentle and strong grip and put it behind herself so no one could grab it. She takes 3 steps back but hits a tree. Everyone is now looking in confusion. Will stands up and walks to her. She pulls back and rests a hand on Crescent Rose, Will stops.

"Mine". Was all she said as she starts to move away from the tree and behind it. But without knowing Halt sneaks up on her and grabs her. He takes the cookie from her and looks at it. Ruby just freezes and stairs at him dead in the eyes while he looks it over. Halt could feel a murderous rage starting to pour off the girl. Was all this because of him taking this piece of food off her? But Halt being Halt. He didn't falter.

"What is this"? He asks. Ruby just stairs at him and a slight growl fills her throat. But before anyone could do anything, they could hear laughter. They look and see a group of 50 men. Bandits. Their leader takes a step forward.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? 2 rangers, 2 helpless females, what looks like the oak leaf knight which means you're the princess and a small girl who's about to cry for mommy when we are done". He says with a smirk.

"Now no one move or I'll have my men attack." He says with a laugh. He then sees Ruby reach for something and speaks.

"Stop right there". He says but she keeps moving. Her hand touching a familiar metal object. With a nod the leader gets a crossbow man to shoot. But as he shoots the arrow moves to Halt, Halt gets out of the way just but the arrow smashes the cookie in his hand. Ruby's silver eyes watch the cookie fall to the ground. She starts to shake but not from fear, but from Rage.

 **Yang POV**

 **Same time**

Yang starts to fell a shiver down her spine. Hal sees this and asks what's wrong.

"I've only ever shivered like that 3 time in my life. It only happens when Ruby is angry." She says.

"Why what could she be angry about"? Hal Asks

"Well Ruby is protective of 5 things. First is her mother's grave, if you did something to that alter then you better be good at hiding or faster than her. Second her family and friends, she doesn't worry so much about me but hurt anyone bad enough she will crack. Third would be her weapon Crescent Rose, that thing is like a child to her, if you do anything to that she will tear you apart." Yang pauses as she looks into the distance.

"Fourth is her mother's cloak, anything happens to it, everyone is screwed. Fifth is cookies. But not just any cookies, the ones made from her mum's recipe, eat one of those without her permission or brake one, there is no force in this world that can stop her". Yang says with a sad smile. Hal thinks for a minute.

"You kept saying her mother. Are you not sisters?" He asks

"We are but Ruby is my?"

 **Araluen POV**

 **Back where we left off**

As Ruby shook faster, red petals fell off her cloak. She got faster and faster, the petals fell from her cloak like a water fall. But they stayed around Ruby, covering her more and more. They started to form a shield over her. They started to form on her skin. She pulls out Crescent Rose as the pile of petals start to disappear.

When she was in visible again, no one moved. Everyone was shocked at what they just saw. The bandit leader was less confident but spoke first.

"What are you waiting for, kill that monster". He shouted to his men. The crossbow men took aim and fired. But the arrows never hit. To more accurate they flew right through her. She takes a step forward and gets into a stance. Pointing Crescent Rose into an area where no one was she fired and vanished.

 **Bandit Leader POV**

As the girl disappears I start to look around franticly. I then start laughing.

"Looks like the witch just ran away men" He laughed louder as his men joined in, soon they are all laughing. But a cry of pain stops them. They look and see one of the guys at the back is cut in half and a few petals sit around him.

"What's happening"? I ask looking around. Another cry of pain is heard on my left. Another man is sliced in half with petals.

"Shields up you fouls. For a defensive circle" I shout but it's no use. Be for we can even start to make a move another cry was heard.

 **Will POV**

I can't move. In less than a minute 3 men are dead and only petals remain. I can't see what's doing it but I know what is. That shy little girl has snapped. But why. Was it from that piece of food being taken, destroyed or was it that she was planning on killing us when we didn't expect it and these guys stopped her?

As we watch 2 more people fall. But no one heard their screams as the blade went straight through their necks. She then appears on a bolder near the road. She stands with her massive scythe over her left shoulder. The blade sitting in the air behind her right shoulder.

"This is for my mother's memory". Was all she said as she the rose petals on her skin started to drift off her like blood. But when one fell another took its place. She fires something behind herself and flies forward, smashes into the group of bandits and she starts to giggle slightly. She pulls a leaver and a red box falls out. She then puts another box in. This box had something metal in it. It was black with a silver cross on the side. She pushes the leaver forward and again with a blast she vanishes but this time in a flurry of explosions, blood, cries of pain, the crunch of steel and flying limbs.

 **Ruby POV**

I awake in my bed. I'm back in my room. No one's their but me. I fell drowsy and fumble slightly as I stand, but I regain my balance.

I try to say something but I can't speak. I knock over my lamp and I see the door opening. I see Yang. But she is younger, with less hair and no chest that she likes to tease me about. She looks worried about something.

"What's wrong sis"? I try to say but only a raspy gasp comes out. I just realise I feel shorter. I look in a mirror. I'm about 7 again. I look at Yang and she seems a bit scared of me.

"Why did you do it?" She asks. I look at her confused.

"Do what Yang"? I try again to speak but to no avail. I see my cloak on my bed and there is a massive rip in the bottom of it. It all comes back to me.

I was in school and a bully took the cloak. He started to tease me but then he ripped it badly. His gang thought it was funny. I snapped and everything went a mix of red and black. All I heard was the screams and pleads for mercy. Then I woke here. That was also the day my semblance awoke.

Both my semblances awoke.

The memory started to fade when Yang asked again.

"Why did you really do it Ruby?" Then the memory faded.

It was black for a moment but I could fell something pulling me. I could see a light. I moved slowly and I started to hear bird and the slow sound of the wind running through the branches. I moved towards it.

 **Ruby POV**

 **3 hours after the incident**

As I come to, I feel drowsy. I try to move but my arms are tied between 2 trees and my legs are tied together. My first thought was that those men captured us. That thought woke me up fast. But as I look around I can see the small field we were in is now filled with mounds of dirt.

I look around and see that everyone is now on the road. I try to call out but nothing leaves my mouth. I slowly start to piece together what happened. The mound's, no voice and being tied up away from everyone. It happened again. I look at my cloths and I'm soaked in blood. I gasp as shock fills my face. I fell sick. I have enough slack on the ropes to move. I move as far back as I can and I turn. I throw up into a bush. As I do I hear the sound of metal moving to me.

I look behind me and the man known as Horace is walking towards me. The men in cloaks are just behind him. They raise their bows, as Horace moves to me. He cuts the ropes tied to the trees but binds my hands.

He looks at me with contemp. I wouldn't blame him after what I did. It happened again. He picked me up and carried me to his horse.

"For the princesses safety you will be tied till we get to red mount. Then we will decide what to do". He says. I can see a calm in his voice.

I try to speak but a painful rasp only passes my lips. He looks at me and sighs.

"If you understand nod you head. If not, shake it" He says. I nod.

We reach his horse, Will cuts the rope on my legs and I sit on Horace's horse. Horace then gets in the horse with me in front still tied. The others get on their horses and we set off. I look back one last time to look at the field where men were massacred. My field of death. It vanishes from view and I lean my head on Horace's. I just look at the road.

 **Halt POV**

As we ride I look around the group. Everyone is silent. Will isn't making any jokes. Alyss isn't smiling, Horace and Casandra aren't showing any emotions that a betroved couple should, and Pauline is just looking into the distance.

I look at Ruby. Her eyes, once filled with joy. Now stair empty into the ground. What ever happened, to make her snap like that, must have been really bad. But what still confuses me is what happened to her. I look at her and she seems to be saying something to herself, over and over again.

"I'm sorry mum, it happened again. Please forgive me". I hear her whisper. Horace must hear her as well because he looks at the girl and seems worried. Only a single thought enters my mind.

'Just what have you been through to make you this way Ruby' I think to myself as we continue to the 2 day ride home.

 **So that's this one done. What is happening to Ruby? What is she to Yang? And will Ruby ever get the blood stains out of her cloths.**

 **Find out next time in chapter 7**

 **An Innocent Roses dies**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry it took so long. I've been working on 2 other fanfics along the way. I'll be taking longer also since I also have a job now yay. So hold on guys, I'll post when I can.**

 **I don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum do.**

 **I don't own Rangers Apprentice, John Flanagan does**

 **Chapter 7**

 **An Innocent Rose dies**

 **Halt POV**

It's been a day since we left the castle for red mount and a day since Ruby showed her true colours. But after that even she hasn't said a word. She just keeps looking at the ground like it's going to help her or its distracting her. Whatever it is, the others are ignoring her.

We stop for lunch, next to a small lake for lunch. It's a pleasant place, and has a calm feel to it. Horace takes Ruby down and ties her to a tree, but we probably won't need it. She is being quiet and hardly moved since yesterday. She won't even touch her food. She sits slumped on the ground looking down.

I look at the other and see they have gotten back to normality at least. Ruby just stays quiet, like she is thinking. Like she is trying to remember something. I see will look at her then speak.

"What are we going to do with her"? He asks me.

"I don't know. But I don't think it will end well for her" I say grimly. I look back to Ruby and she is now looking up at the waterfall and the cliff. He mouth slightly open. She stands and starts walking to the rock face but the rope stops her. She looks at it and starts to pull.

 **Ruby POV**

I feel the rope around my wrists, restrict me from moving. I move my right hand and feel a pop of my hand. I pull my hand through and untie my other hand. I pop my thumb back into place and run to the cliff face, I start climbing and I'm already above them. I keep climbing and I look down. I see Will climbing the wall and gaining fast. After 5 minutes I get to the top and run to where I'm going. I slow down at the edge of the cliff and fall to my knees. I cross my legs and close my eyes. I breathe slowly. I open my eyes again and look into the distance. I close my eyes and focus on my forgotten memories.

 **Ruby POV**

 **Flash back**

My seven year old self was out on the courtyard thinking about recent events. She looks over to a group of girls around Yang. At this point in life Yang saw Ruby as more of a thing, then a sister. Ruby walks away wearing her mother's cloak. She holds the fabric close to her heart as she walks through the halls.

She then hears laughter and annoying voices. It's the resident bully's. She looks behind her and they look like they want to really mess with her today. Yang's home sick with a fever. She has been getting fevers a lot lately. She looks at the boys as they look around trying to find someone to harass. She stands up and leaves the oval and heads to a small court yard where she can be alone and be happy. Or so she thought.

She feels a set of hands throw her into the bench nearby. She gasps at the impact. She is groaning in pain. She sees it's the schools bullies. They are just laughing at how she can't do anything. She sits up. She wishes she was fast enough to get away and strong enough to fight back and make them pay like a hero. The group's leader says something but she can't hear anything. It all comes through as fuzzy static. She stands and try's to move but her legs hurt. She feels the leader grab her cloak.

Her cloak. Her precious cloak. The present her mother gave her for her birthday. That day was special but it wasn't done here in Vale. It was done somewhere else. In the kingdom…

A ripping sound is heard. She suddenly becomes really aware of her surroundings. She looks at her cloak and it's been ripped down the middle. She stands there stunned and shocked. The bully's throw her into a tree and laugh. They turn away and start to walk away when a rose petal fly's past from behind them. They look and are scared. They see my younger self standing with a wide eyed face. My body had a red glow on it. It was a deep red. Like blood. It also had shimmers of black. Her skin had small blotches of red. They slowly form petals and float away. But when they looked into her eyes are filling with black and red. She looks at the boys and charges.

 **Younger Ruby POV**

Red. That's all I see. A small sound is in my ear but I can't tell what it was. I can slightly hear Max. The school bully screaming please. Please what. Please can I have a cookie? What does he want?

The next word rang through my mind. 'Mercy'. The word rang through me. Why does he want mercy? I can hear the other bullies screams of pain and agony. For what felt like an hour. I could hear pain filled screams and pleas smashing through my mind. I see the red and black slowly fade. I look up and see the sky is blue and the tree is green. I then look around me and scream. Well if you can call it a scream. A high pitch raspy noise breaks from my throat.

When I look at the corridor, I see teachers and students looking at me horrified. I see kids scared and teacher petrified. I see max and his gang on the ground after being pounded. They are all alive but just. I feel everything start to get blurry. I look around and stumble. I fall to the ground and just miss the bench. I feel tired and I fall asleep. Knowing something has changed about me. That was the day I was no longer sweet innocent Ruby. That was the day I became dangerous and empty.

 **Will POV**

I follow Ruby up the cliff. She's good at climbing I'll give her that. I reach the top not long after her and I see her siting on the edge. She is breathing slowly. I watch her sit there, as silence fills the air. I watch her and wait to see what happens.

I hear a whisper and see its Ruby. I listen to what she is mumbling and I'm shocked. The event that happened 2 days ago has happened before. I look at her worried. I move to the edge and wave, I signal that its ok but I don't convince myself. I approach her when I see a faint red glow cover her. She seems at peace. I see a flicker of black and white flow around the red. They split off her and form on her sides. One makes a lady in white and the other makes a girl of darkness.

They look at me and nod. The one in white places her hands on Ruby's head and white mixes into the red more making a pick colour. Then the darkness places her hand on Ruby's shoulders and darkness seems to flow out of Ruby and into the girl of darkness. The one in white flickers slightly and a slight tear forms in her eye as she vanishes. The girl of darkness speaks.

"Sorry for leaving a mess. I don't get out much" It says. Then I realise that its Ruby's dark side. "Ruby is slowly losing the light inside her. Soon her sweet and innocent appearance will change to what she is really. She is a fine actor but she won't need to fake happiness much more." It says. "If she gets that mad again, frightened or extremely sad then she will become darker. Show her there is light in life and save her before she becomes dark. For darkness can't exists without light and light without darkness". She says as she fades.

Ruby starts to stir and awaken. She seems confused at first then she sees me and looks worried.

"Do I need to be tied up again" She asks looking at me. I don't know what to reply with. I just shake my head. She grins a bright grin and stands. It's like whatever that was took the emptiness and sadness and filled her back up with love and joy. She smiles and starts climbing down. "Are you coming?" She asks before her head disappears. I shake my head and move over to them.

 **Horace POV**

They had been up there for almost an hour when we see them climbing down. Something about Ruby seemed different. She seemed more cheerful. I see Will climb down not long after her and he seems a bit shaken. I look at him confused as he gets on Tug and starts off. Ruby just skips along next to him. She seems to realise something and waits for me.

"May I have my sweet heart back"? She asks. It's taken her a bit to figure out I still had it. She looks at me with puppy dog eyes that could put a puppy to shame.

"No. Not till we reach the castle". I say. She seems kind of dejected. She nods and trudged over to will and Tug again. She pets Tugs main and smiles to him. She opens a pouch on her belt and gives Tug one of those cookies. He seemed to like them. Ruby then says your welcome. She seems almost like a ranger. Horace says with a smirk, imagining Ruby in green and with a bow. It seemed to fit. And she did have an empty pouch that she could put her red cloak in.

They move through the forest when they finally reach Wensley Village. We ride through the village and everything seems calm. As we go up the street we see Jenny's restaurant, The Heaped Platter. We wave at Jenny as we go past. We move deeper into the village. I look up to will and see that Ruby is gone. I look around but I don't see her. Her weapon is no longer on my saddle.

"WILL, SHE'S GONE" I call to my friend.

He looks around then looks down an ally. He sees something. He nods at Tug and jumps off and runs down the ally.

 **Ruby POV**

We are entering a village that looks amazing. I can see a bakery, a blacksmith, an inn, guard house, merchant huts and houses. I'm amazed at all of this. I look down an ally when I see a familiar flicker of gold hair. I look and see gold hair go around a corner.

"Yang" I mumble to myself. I look at the group as they seem distracted by a restaurant. I sneak back to Horace's horse and take Crescent Rose from his saddle and move down to the ally. I move down as fast as I can and I look around the corner. I see a group of 3 men and a blond girl that definitely was not Yang talking. One sees me and points. I quickly react and run to my right. I manage to move faster than they could move. I hear Horace's voice yelling to Will.

As I run, I hit a dead end. I also trip and slide. I slowly get onto my knees as one of the men grab me. The other 2 help him hold me down. The woman, looks me over and speaks.

"She will do. Why don't you show her some obedience before you take her to my pleasure house"? She says with an evil smile. "From how well she ran, I can only imagine she will please many customers". She says. She heads off as the three men smirk. I squirm and move but I can't move. I thrash around, trying to get out but it's no use. One reaches for my skirt when I plant my boot into his nuts.

Fear starts to seep into me, like a waterfall after a monsoon. I'm shaking and my strength seems to just get sapped from my body. But I kept fighting. I manage to grab Crescent Rose, but one of them took her off me and threw her away. I try to fight back but it's no use.

One of them almost has his hand up my skirt and his other is about to grab my chest, when I see an arrow slam into and through his hand. I look up and see Will standing there with another arrow at the ready. One pulls me into a hold and a knife is at my throat. I feel the fear grow, tenfold. I close my eyes but it gets worse. Flashes in my head of past events come and go. I see my mother being attacked. I almost black out before I open my eyes. I see the men on the ground and Will walking over to me. I start to fall and start mumbling.

"I'll be good. Just don't hurt my mommy" I say as I hit the ground unconscious. I feel myself lose all happy feelings and I will with emptiness. I don't feel hope anymore. Just faith.

 **Will POV**

I look for Ruby but I don't see much. I move down the ally and pass a blonde haired lady. She's smiling. I hear noise coming from where she walked from and head that way. I look ahead and see 3 men. I recognise the red and black skirt that Ruby has on. I nock an arrow as I see a hand about to grab her breasts. I shoot and take his hand away. I nock another arrow and aim. I see Ruby fall to the ground and the men run away.

I move over to her and see a ball of light leaving her. Ruby seems to have harder features now. I can feel an empty and lonely aura being projected off of her. I pick her up in my arms as I hear her mumble the same thing over and over again.

"I'll be a good girl, just don't hurt mommy". She kept saying. She was restless as I carry her. We reach the others and they seem a bit worried. I shook my head as I put her on tug. We slowly make our way to the castle. Then Ruby says something new. Something that makes me question her past.

"But you promised not to hurt her if I let you". She says as she stops moving and sleeps.

 **Ozpin POV**

I look at a file of Summer. It shows her life. She appeared when she was 10, then vanished with Ruby when she was 4. She then returned Ruby at the age of 6 and never returned. She is currently M.I.A. I look at the file and notice matches in the runes in the bedroom, to an old temple that Summer went missing at.

I take a drink from my coffee. "Gin and Tonic is a neutral for coffee" I say as I continue reading. I go to my book shelf and study it. I find a book on ancient runes and look for them. I study late into the night. Trying to find a way to find the team RWBY.

 **Jaune POV**

I sit in my room looking around the room. Team Ruby have been gone almost a week with no clues but some strange runes on the floor of their room and a strange piece of paper in their room. I look at my team. We all sit their quiet, even Nora. We wait to find out what we could do. I turn on the TV and wonder what's happening. The news shows the white fang robbing more stores since Team RWBY vanished.

"Ok that's it. Until RWBY get back we will do what they started and stop the white Fang" I say looking at my team as they look at me.

"I'm in" Says Nora, bouncing onto her bed.

"I'll do it if you do Jaune" Pyrrha states, standing up with a smile.

"I'll have to go to keep Nora to check. So I'm in". Ren states in his famous flat tone.

"Great. Well team, let's kit up and get ready to move out" I say as I take my shirt off and put my normal shirt on. I turn and see Pyrrha in only a skirt and a black bra. I quickly look away. I finish changing. I look and see my team is ready to go. Pyrrha is blushing. I feel my heart starting to pound.

"Ok let's go" I say moving to the door. Do I like her? I say in my head as we move down the corridor and head out into the city.

 **Hey guys sorry this took so long to get sent out. I've been really busy and I'm doing 3 stories at once. It's a slow process but I will post when possible.**

 **Next chapter**

 **A hollow smile of a new life**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for taking so long guys. I'll try to make the chapters faster but this will take time.**

 **I don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum do.**

 **I don't own Rangers Apprentice, John Flanagan does**

 **Chapter 8**

 **A hollow smile of a new life**

 **Arulan POV**

As they reach the castle, Horace carry's Ruby into the castle and has some guards take him to a spare room. He leaves 2 guards at the door. He looks back at Ruby as she sleeps on the bed. She has been silent as they entered the building. She had a slight pained look on her face. Horace moved out of the room as he could see that she would be asleep for some time.

He walked down the hall to a small study that held Will, Cassandra, Alyss, Baron Arald, Halt and his wife Lady Pauline. Will seem to have filled them in on the details of the events that transpired on the last trek to the Castle. They seem to not have told the Baron what happened on the road. When Horace took a seat, Will spoke.

"So? What are we going to do with her?" Will asks the group. The Baron sits and thinks, the others are worried what might come of the girl. They all know she is dangerous and can be a bit destructive. But what scares them is that weapon of hers. The Baron only knows what happened at the Castle. Halt speaks.

"She needs a new focus. She is in a new place and is lost and scared, even if she won't show it. Why not put her into a craft?" He asks as he looks around the room. Will looks at his old mentor and a thought comes to mind.

"Well she seems talented, and that she learns fast. But she needs something that feels like a family. I know those eyes. The look of all the kids in the ward had that look. We knew that our ward mates were our family so we looked out for each other." A fond smile comes to his lips as he remembers all the fun he and his friends had back then. "But is must be a disciplined one." He says now serious.

The group ponder on his words. It's the Baron that makes the choice and it shocks the group.

"Why not have Halt train her as a Ranger?" He says looking at the stunned group. "What?" He asks as everyone just stairs. "Well it is logical. Halt and Pauline can give an almost family feel, a ranger's life is very disciplined and it'll give her a new focus." He says to the group as they nod.

"But she's a girl". Horace says. Getting death stares from all the girls in the room.

"But have you seen that weapon of hers and the speed she can move it. I carried it inside and it weighted a ton." Will said. "I don't see why she can't. Girls are smaller and tend to be more on the quiet side. Guys are also more likely to talk to them as well. This gives her the advantage of being more of a use in grabbing Intel." Will states. Halt nods in agreement.

"It might be good to get some new blood. I will have to consult Crowley first though". Halt say, stunning half the group.

"Let's just hope this is the right choice. Bedside's, being with you guy's will allow her to search for her sister and friends." Alyss says with a smile. The Baron nods.

"For now, I believe we should let her sleep. You all should get some rest as well. I'll let you know if she wakes. We will discuss this problem then. For now, Halt you talk to Crowley and the rest of you rest." Arald says as he stands up. Everyone nods and moves to the door.

"I'll go have a look in on her." Will says.

"Mind if I join you". Alyss asks, smiling.

"Sure". He says as they walk to her room. The walk to the room is quiet and slow. Neither wanting to see this girl that now lays motionless. They reach the door but something tells them to go a bit faster. Like a voice in their ear. Will rushes the door open and a guard is over her bed. He has a blade out. He holds Ruby as she lays still. Will dives through the door and tackles him out of the way. Bringing back his arm to punch the man out. But he's stopped as the man's eyes seem to change colour. From a brown to a deep red. He growls at Will and throws him off.

The man's arms start to grow fur as dark as night. His teeth sharpen and grow. Will pulls out his Saxe and ready's himself. Alyss looks over to Ruby's bed and see she's gone. But she sees rose petals falling from the roof. They look blood red. She looks up to see a being layered in petals. Slowly a petal would fall from the being. It's covered in a cape that looks all too familiar. Alyss puts the dots together when a familiar red box is being pulled from its back.

"Ruby". Was all she says when the man attack's. Ruby dives off the roof, driving her feet into its head. As the petals touch the man, it seems to burn his skin. Like fire in the form of beautiful rose petals. The man screams a demonic scream as he backs up. Ruby's hand grabs this monsters face and it bursts into flames. It screams as it swipes at it face, spreading the flames. As Will watches this, it reminds him of what happened in his first year when he shot a flaming arrow at an ancient beast, setting it ablaze. It dropped to the floor. It's body vanishing into petals as black as its fur.

As this beast slowly vanishes, Ruby's petals start to vanish. Ruby's eyes return to her silvery colour, from their silver red look. But Ruby's normal happy look was gone. She has this look of anger and hate. But also a look of emptiness. Her eye's looked hollow. The silvery eyes now look grey and dead. She slowly moves to the bed and lays down. She closes her eyes and she falls asleep. Will looks at Alyss, panting and confused. They leave the room and slowly head home. Vowing to not speak of what happened until they ask Ruby what that thing was.

 **3 Days later**

"What? Why should we have her"? Crowley shout. Halt sits there. Unmoved and strong. "We never have females". He says again.

"That's because we never had a girl who would be any good at being a ranger. This girl may not look it, but she's fast, strong, smart and sneaky, and god does she ask questions." Halt says rubbing his head remembering the questions from the start of their ride. Crowley strokes his hair and sighs.

"I'll give her 5 days to prove me wrong. If she can impress me in those days then I will allow it". Crowley says standing. He shakes Halts hand and they part ways. Halt hearing Crowley's last comment.

"Next thing I know, Will, will be training a princess". He say walking away. Halt looks at his old friend then continues on his way. He mounts Abelard and rides to the keep.

 **1 Hour later**

 **World POV**

Empty. That's all she felt. She didn't know why or when this started but nothing is really making me happy. Ruby walks the halls and looks out a window. A large tree catches her eye. She walks out side and stands before this mighty tree. She looks around and starts to climb. She reaches the lower branches, but keeps going. She gets up to the middle of the tree and move higher. Eventfully she reached a branch with a fork in it. She sits down and leans back. It's like it was made to be sat on. She could almost feel the memories of the last person who sat there.

It's was a boy. Short, skinny and alone. But it was still a warm feeling. She wondered what his life was like, who his family was and where he was now. A gentle breeze slowly moved the branches, almost rocking her to sleep. She looked up to the sky and slowly fell asleep.

In a window, not far from her. The Baron smiled, looking at the girl. She reminded him of a young boy her once knew. Of course this boy was now a man but, he is still a boy in his eyes.

"Will, she is so much like you, yet she seems to be empty". Arald says moving to his seat. "She reminds me of when you were younger. You seemed lost until we gave you the letter that had come with you, the day you were left with us." He says. Will standing in the corner, nods.

"I wish we could help her in some way" He says looking at the girl asleep in the tree. "All alone. Her friends scattered and she is so broken." Will says. A tear almost in his eye. "I could hardly imagine if I lost Alyss. I probably shut down and try to find whoever or whatever killed her". He says looking away from Ruby.

"Will. Why don't you take her under your wing? You were so free spirited. Maybe that will spark something in her. Something that would make her happy and want to be here." Arald says. Will walks to the door.

"I'll see what I can do" He says walking out.

 **4 hours later**

"So we have 5 days to impress him or we will need to find some other way to get her mind off things." Will says, looking at Halt.

"Yes. But the question is, what could we get her to do that would impress him enough to let her." Halt say and pondered for a moment. Will sat and thought for some time. Then it hit him.

"What if we got her to sneak up on the gathering and steal something from the command tent, then give it to Crowley?" Will says looking at Halt. He nods. It was a risky idea but, if it works, then he would not be able to deny the idea of having her join.

"It will be a lot of work, but we should be able to work something out". Halt says walking to the door. "Go fetch Ruby and meet me at the cabin. I have some preparations to do." Halt says. Will nods and runs off to find the sleepy girl.

 **10 minutes later**

It didn't take long to find Ruby as she was still in the tree. Now to get her down. Will grabs a rock and pegs it at her. But she springs away and catches the rock.

"Come down here. We need to go somewhere" Will says, waving Ruby over.

Ruby slowly climbs down. She looks at Will, wondering what he wants. He walks out of the yard to the stables and grabs Tug. He motions for her to join him. She walks over and jumps on. Will slowly starts to the cabin.

"Where are we going?" Ruby asks. She looks around as they ride.

"We are going to the Rangers cabin. We have found a way to be able to take you overseas and blend in a bit better. Which means we should be able to find your friends and your sister". Will says with a smile. Ruby just has a shocked look on her face. "But to do that, we need to impress someone. If we can impress them, then you can join us on our trips around the world." Will says with a laugh. Ruby nods.

This hits Ruby's slowly. It slowly begins to make sense about what this will entitle. She could find her sister. Her friends. Her team. But she could not feel this happiness. She tried to smile like she normally wood, but it felt hollow. Like it never existed. Will sees the smile and rubs her head as they travel closer to the cabin.

Ruby looks at her environment. It's gone from a bustling village to a quiet and calm forest. Then the sound of something hitting wood, rings to her ears. Then another and another. They get louder and louder as they move down the path. Then they start to speed up. The sound getting faster as well as louder. The noise stops for a moment and as they take a turn past a grove of trees. She sees a cloaked figure holding a bow up and takes aim. When he unleashes the arrow, they seem to blur together as the arrows fly off into the target.

The speed and the accuracy shocks Ruby. She watches, amazed as the arrows fly one after another and rip through the targets. Her face shows a small amount of emotion as she watches the arrows getting fired at almost inhuman speed. Tug makes a sound that Ruby could almost call a greeting. The same noise is returned a few seconds later. She sees a small stable with another horse. It's a bit taller than Tug but it looks like it's had the same breeding.

Halt turns too look at the road, where Will, Ruby and Tug are now heading down. He nods at them as he collects his arrows. Will moves over to a small cabin and stops. He climbs off, of Tug and waited for Ruby to dismount. She slowly gets off of Tug as she looks at her surroundings. Trees are all around her. A small open field with targets and a small cabin. It reminded her of her Uncle Crows house on the edge of patch. The memory would normally bring a smile to her but she felt nothing. Not a single twinge of a smile would form. She should feel sad at this occurring but not even a frown would form.

"Are you ok Ruby"? Will asks her. She realises she still half on tug. She gives a half-hearted apology as she gets off tug and walks over to the porch. She sits down on the seat, awkwardly waiting as she shuffles her feet and twiddles her thumbs. Halt raises an eye brow as he looks at Will.

"We have 5 days till the gathering, you sure she will be up to the task?" Halt asks Will. Will nods at his old mentor.

"She will. Besides, I know a way to get her to agree." Will says walking over. Halt looks at him confused as he follows Will. To the empty girl. Ruby looks u at the 2 approaching men and almost looks quizzical of why they have her here. Will speaks.

"Ruby. We have come to a conclusion that, to help you cope in your current situation, we want to train you. Train you in ow to become a Ranger." Will says. It was short, sharp and straight to the point. Ruby looked at him.

"Why should I join? This is not my home and I have nothing here". Ruby says. Halt frowns. She has a point. She has no ties to this world that she knows of. She has no commitments and reason to listen to them. He looks at Will who just smirks.

"Being a Ranger allows certain things. But being a Ranger here with us will allow you to do more. You will be able to travel the world, and that means a chance to find you friends and your sister." Will says with a large grin. Halt looks at will nodding his head. Ruby looks at him with her mouth open. If he was right then they could find her friends and work on a way home. She looks at him as she thinks then nods.

"If it allows me to find those close to me, then I will join you. On one condition. You help me find them?" She says, putting out her hand. Will smirks.

"Deal. Now you will be needing one of these. We have 5 days to prep you and trust me. You will need to be ready." Will says handing Ruby a Green and Grey cloak. A huge grin on his lips.

 **Remnant**

 **Beacon POV**

Ozpin sits in the school library. He looks through old books and new trying to find anything that matched the symbols that he saw on team RWBY's floor. But nothing. He looks at the piles of books that now sit at his current desk. All held nothing.

He looks at a door that he forgot existed. It was the forbidden library. He looks around hoping Glenda was not around. He walks to the door with his coffee in hand. He looks at the lock and realises that Glenda has the only key. He sighs as he takes a sip and struggles not to throw up.

"Southern comfit is a terrible idea to put in coffee." He says as he sways out the library door to a bathroom to be sick.

 **Hey guys and girls. Sorry for how long it took. CIT and work mixed with writers block is not a good idea. So I'm doing what I can with a few new stories in the mix. I'm also holding a comp to decide what Rubies Ranger horse will be called. So send in ideas and make them different and one of a kind. The best will be the name of the horse. Until next time. BYE!**


End file.
